


Almost Heaven

by frona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Canon Disabled Character, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 其实没怎么突出赛博朋克元素





	Almost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 其实没怎么突出赛博朋克元素

　　傍晚时下过一场雨，大街的路面已回归干燥，但在花园街站附近的低地，通往天堂酒吧的下行台阶上，来回的湿润踩踏令其依旧泛着肮脏的水光。Venom避开凹陷的洼坑，往下走。隔着厚重的砖墙，隐约有电子合成乐传来，听上去像金属擦击声。他不太习惯这类场所，从音乐，到灯光闪烁的方式，都让他想起极具攻击性的巨怪，如果不是为了工作，他不会来。

　　奔涌的音浪在他推开那扇红门的刹那扑袭而至，Venom顿住脚步，被一瞬间的酒烟气堵得无所适从。太沉闷了，空气里像是混进了凝胶，还掺和着令人头晕目眩的汗味和香水味，一个把会面地点定在此处的客户，会是什么样的人？Venom的脑海里浮现出那种脸上打满钉子，用数罐发胶把头发固定成机翼模样的年轻男女，他已经看到不少了。

　　迈过第二道门后，所见的景象更是让Venom感觉自己格格不入，仿佛突然被吞进了一台绞肉机里，拥挤，混杂，灯光闪烁，电子乐的鼓点在墙壁之间来回碰撞。他缓慢地穿过人群，一边艰难地掠夺空气，一边寻觅目标。他不知道对方的具体长相，只知道对方坐在一张红桌旁，但该死的，在灯光作用下，所有东西看上去都是红色的。

　　一路都是香烟，烈酒，刺鼻的香水，Venom的嗅觉几近麻痹。幸运的是，没人盯着他，他原以为自己看上去……太过保守，以至于会引人注目，可人们沉浸在自己的世界里，无暇他顾。只有一道视线落在他身上，起先，Venom没能留意，因为它隐藏在一副太阳镜后头，仿佛属于一位无声的窥视者，但又显得光明正大，Venom对上它时，它也没挪开。Venom视线右移，看到一张红桌。

　　他独自坐在一个被隔离开的角落里，太阳镜的主人。和Venom想象中的不同，没有张扬的钉饰和皮衣，他的客户安静地坐在那儿，一头金发梳得整整齐齐。Venom挤过人群，走到那张红桌边，俯下身，在周围的嘈杂声响中大喊：“Miller？”那人点点头。Venom坐到红桌的另一头。太阳镜后的视线始终跟随着他。

　　他片刻后才留意到“Miller”的不寻常之处，在浅色的大衣遮挡下，Miller的右臂处空荡荡的。一个肢体残疾者，经济条件看上去不算窘迫，却未安装假肢，在这年代实在有点罕见。在灯光昏暗的室内还戴着太阳镜的举动也是，很怪异，闪动的暗沉光亮加上深色的太阳镜片，将Miller的一双眼睛遮掩得完完全全，像是为了刻意遮挡面部特征，但奇怪的是，本该可以在通讯器上完成的交谈，他非要面对面。

　　“来点喝的？”Miller开口，提高了的嗓音清亮地传入Venom耳中，他摇摇头。为什么？Miller问。Venom霎时间地感觉心烦，但很快地，Miller又自顾自地说他知道，紧接着，一张相片被扔在了桌上。Venom低头去看，看到一张被灯光染得血红的脸，那是个打扮得体的中年男人，模样像政客，或是犯罪头子。“这混球绑架了我朋友的女儿，我欠我朋友一个人情，所以，”Miller往后仰，姿态慵懒地靠在柔软的椅背上，“我要你找到这个人的下落，然后联系我。”

　　“没有女孩的照片吗？”Venom问，“我以为我该直接救出她。”

　　“先联系我，”Miller坚持。有什么东西搭在他的腿边，Venom瞥了一眼，看到一副金属拐杖。看来不只是上身的问题。他收回视线，再度看向Miller。太阳镜后的眼睛盯着他，尽管他看不到。

　　他们接着谈任务的事。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　天堂酒吧。次日夜晚，Venom再次踏进这个地方，呼吸同样沉闷的空气。他找到了绑架者的所在地，只要Miller愿意，他今晚就能展开行动，可又一次地，Miller要他放弃用通讯器交流，回到这间酒吧来，当面谈论下一步行动。账户里的钱让Venom没法说不，看Miller的态度，仿佛也认定那位朋友的女儿不会在短期内受到伤害，或许，压根就没有什么绑架，只是私奔，傻女孩和年龄足以当她父亲的男人。

　　角落的红桌旁坐着陌生人，没有Miller的影子。Venom看向别处，视线扫过挤满人的吧台，将一半脸孔涂成蓝色的酒保，舞者，用网眼布当衣料的舞者，站在阴暗处的道道影子，最后，落在了舞池边。Miller在那儿，在交错的光影里，靠着墙，左边腋下夹着金属拐杖，他右脚的裤管皱缩着，像假肢，但如果他还要依靠拐杖走路，那就意味着那是最原始的几种型号，仅起到支撑作用。Venom动动自己的左手，用机械手指抓了抓腿侧。

　　Miller依旧戴着太阳镜，Venom走近时，他望过来，嘴角往上扬了扬。舞池里的乐声震耳欲聋，Venom听不清Miller的声音，仅能看到他的口型，无声的招呼。他走到Miller身旁，想开口询问任务的事，可Miller抢先一步，喊了句什么，Venom没能听清楚，于是凑近了些，这回听清了。“想跳舞吗！”Miller问。

　　“什么！”Venom大声回应。可不等这一切被解释清楚，Miller就开始了，他撑着拐杖直起身，开始跟着音乐的节奏轻轻摇摆。这很怪，甚至可以说，有些滑稽，看着一个缺胳膊少腿的人站在舞池旁，后头就是那些舞得忘乎所以的人。可Miller丝毫不觉得尴尬，反而兴致当头，镜片后的双眼注视着Venom，像是在等待肢体上的回应。

　　Venom没法回应，他只是站着，等待Miller丧失兴致。随着肩膀的律动，Miller的大衣从空荡荡的右肩处滑落了，其下是深绿色的衬衫，右边袖子被捏成一团，打了个结。他的整条右臂都缺失了，他曾经伤得很厉害，是车祸，还是别的什么？什么都有可能。

　　“帮我个忙！”Miller的声音穿透过音乐铸成的幕墙。Venom靠近了些，把手探到Miller身后，摸索到滑落的大衣。身体另一侧的布料被扯紧，Miller暂时停下了动作，Venom把衣服披回到他的右肩上，拉扯平坦。他们的距离很近，即使在Venom收回手之后。Miller往前倾，又凑近了些。有一会儿，他们的鼻尖几乎都要触碰到一块儿了，Venom能清楚地看到Miller脸孔的种种细节，他挺立鼻梁下的薄嘴唇，他刚长出来不久的金色胡茬，他脸侧一道细小的，难以辨清的伤疤，他温热的呼吸打在Venom的唇边，越来越近，Venom低垂下视线，看着Miller因为过近而失焦的下半张脸，他们滚烫的呼吸即将融合到一起，却又在前一刻退开了。

　　是Miller往后退了一步，继续随着音乐摇摆起上身，这回的动作更小心。Venom低下头，不好意思地笑了笑，然后再度看向Miller，大声问起工作的事。“你不能让我享受会儿乐趣吗？”Miller回应，听上去像质问，语气却很轻松。Venom耸耸肩。他又停下了，往旁边走了一步，靠回到墙上，灯光转变成蓝紫色，在他疲惫的脸孔上划出一个三角形符号。

　　“到那人的藏身处去，把女孩带回来，”Miller告诉Venom，“这事就算完了。”

　　“这点话在通讯器里就能说清楚。”

　　Miller闷哼着摇头，说了句什么，声音很轻，被淹没在了震撼的音浪里。Venom没听清，却也没追问。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　“你利用我满足你的私欲。”

　　“我不否认，”红桌对面，Miller叹了声气，“但既然你达成了我的要求，也拿到了应得的报酬，所以我会说，这依然称得上是场完美的交易。”

　　Venom想起那座湖边屋宅，寂静的场所散发着肃穆的气质，院子里种着红枫树，没有绑架者，没有看守，自然也不存在被绑架或逃家的女孩。“如果一开始就知道你的目的，我不会接下这份工作，”他发觉自己的嗓子听上去很沙哑，在和照片里的男人搏斗时，他被掐了脖子，现在还隐隐作痛，“我不接杀人的活。”

　　“噢，得了吧，”Miller像是笑了，Venom没抬头去看，他盯着光滑的红桌表面，Miller的倒影扭曲地映在上头，像映在水波上，隐隐约约地，Miller的声音又走进他的耳畔，“如果你担忧的是滥杀无辜，那他的罪恶史一定能让你心满意足。”

　　Venom没说话。他知道，在接触目标之前，他查过对方的底细。坏蛋，犯下过一些惨无人道的罪行，但他依然不想接这种任务，即使一开始就说得清清楚楚。“结束了，V，你做得很好，”Miller漫不经心地说，紧接着，话锋一转，问Venom想不想喝点什么。Venom说不了，他从红桌旁站起身，迈开疲惫的脚步。

　　他只想睡一觉。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　又一次地，Venom踏进天堂酒吧。尽管只来过三次，他却觉得很熟悉了，水流般的空气，以及过响的音乐，都不再令他退却，可对于即将到来的事，他还是抱着忐忑之心。半小时前，他在通讯器里收到Miller发来的消息，说有另一个重要任务等着他，他们在老地方见。Venom想多半又是一个谋杀任务，他不该来的，可他来了。

　　红桌和舞池边都没有Miller的身影，Venom穿梭在人群间，从大厅的这头到另一头，始终没看见Miller。最后，有一名涂着半边蓝脸的酒保叫住了他，Venom挤到吧台旁，酒保从口袋里掏出什么东西，递到他手中。“有人让我把这个交给你！”酒保喊道。一张对折的纸条，Venom摊开来，看到了一条指示：到这里来（附带某个旅馆的房间号）。署名是Kaz。

　　Venom把纸条放进口袋里，酒保盯着他瞧，像是有话要说。Venom能看穿他的想法，可他开口时，问的却是其他事。“那真的是恶魔角吗！”他指着Venom额头上的弹片。恶魔角。Venom差点就抬手去摸它了。那一定是Miller说的，他几乎能想象到Miller向酒保描述他的方式，一个长着恶魔角，戴眼罩的男人，看上去很邪恶！

　　他冲酒保应了一声，承认了，酒保半信半疑地看着他，他转过身，穿过人群，走向酒吧出口。纸条在他的裤子口袋里，紧贴着他的大腿，烧灼他的皮肤。Venom迈过红门，踩着向上的阶梯，回到了街上。

　　目的地不远，只隔着一条巷子，步行几分钟就能抵达。旅馆建筑陈旧，招牌是用红色霓虹灯拼凑而成的，在夜雾里闪烁着晕影似的光。走进旅馆前，Venom又看了一次纸条，房间在二楼。

　　一路无人阻拦，Venom走进铺着脏地毯的走廊，泛黄的墙纸有些潮湿，空气里散发着淡淡的霉味，纸条上的房间就在前方。一扇有刮痕的木门。Venom抬起手，迟疑了片刻，然后敲响了它。几乎是立马就有了回应，他听到门锁被打开的声音，仿佛里头的人一直等在门边。门被打开了一条缝，紧接着，一只手探了出来，一把抓住他的衣服，把他拽进了门。

　　房门在他后背的撞击下被重重关上，Venom闷哼一声，摸摸被撞痛的后脑勺。房间里没开灯，但旅馆的招牌就在窗下，霓虹灯光朦胧地洒进阴影里，勾出门边另一人的轮廓。Miller。名字到了嘴边，却在另一具身躯的靠近下消失得无影无踪。Miller一声不吭地凑近过来，抬起手，抓住Venom后脑勺的头发，将他扯进一个吻里。没有酒味，Miller的嘴唇紧贴着他的，在回应里逐渐变得湿润。

　　Venom伸出手，摸索着找到电灯开关，摁下。灯光流泻满房间的一刻，Miller猛地后退开，在他低下头之前，Venom看到了他的眼睛，像是笼罩着一层雾。Miller把手臂挡在眼前，低声抱怨，要他关上灯。“没错，警官，”Venom轻声说，“我被一只吸血鬼袭击了。”

　　Miller像是被他这幼稚的笑话逗乐了，肩膀颤抖起来。Venom关上灯，房间再次被阴沉的红光笼罩，Miller松了口气，放下手，然后，再度在黑暗中靠近过来。他们接吻，昏沉沉的醉意萦绕在四周，尽管谁也没喝酒。唇舌交缠间，Miller握住Venom的右手，引导着他探向自己的下身。Miller已经勃起了，鼓胀的阴茎被压在发紧的布料下，Miller的嘴唇游弋到Venom耳边，留下一路湿痕，他咬了咬Venom的耳垂，然后要他到床上去。

　　他们走得磕磕碰碰，没了拐杖，Miller只能在Venom的帮助下踉跄前行，最后重重跌落到床上。Venom紧跟着压了下来，Miller用仅有的一只手拉扯Venom的衣服，动作急不可耐，Venom抓住他的手腕，示意他安分点，然后，开始慢吞吞地脱自己的衣服。Miller目不转睛地盯着他，沉重地喘气。他脱光了，连袜子都被扔到床边，Miller撑起上身，想要吻他，但Venom低下头，抓住Miller装着假肢的小腿，说他得先卸下它。

　　“我怕它会割伤我，”Venom说。

　　Miller笑了，挣扎着坐起来，挪到床边，单手下卸假肢。他做得很熟练，Venom看得有些痴迷，但很快地，Miller转过身来，握住他连接着左臂的机械手，说他也要一样。“我的手指很光滑，”Venom说。这不是光滑不光滑的问题，Miller说。

　　Venom照做了，失去了仿生手臂的支持，他不大习惯，尤其是当他们再次交缠到一起的时候，在过于柔软的床垫上，部分肢体的缺失让他们难以保持住平衡。Miller紧紧地抱住他，仿佛一松手就会下坠，他们纠缠翻滚，双方都气喘吁吁，最后，这场和平衡的搏斗结束了，Venom坐在床上，将Miller紧拥在怀中，薄薄的汗水覆在他们赤裸的身体上，他们相触的部分湿润而黏腻，Venom的阴茎深埋在Miller体内，在Miller的喘息声和床垫的摇晃中聚集起高潮。

　　过后，他们久久地保持着这个姿势，Miller喘着气，呼吸一如既往地炽热，打在Venom汗津津的肩头。“我以为你不会来，”过了一会儿，他低声说。

　　Venom从喉间挤出一声含混不清的闷哼，低下头，蹭了蹭Miller的颈窝。“我原本打算等一小时就走，”Miller继续说着，语气好像自言自语，“因为这很蠢，还让我像个……”

　　“Kaz……”Venom哑着嗓子，打断了他。Miller的身体有一刹那的僵硬，兴许是听到了被写在纸条上的那个名字。Venom不在意，他摸摸Miller的后背，说：“我是来领取我那份报酬的。”

　　Miller显得很困惑。

　　“你逼迫我杀了一个人，”Venom喃喃低语，“光是酬金可不够，我还要别的。”

　　“这意味着……”

　　Venom没说话，他想在内心深处，他们都明白这意味着什么。

　　END


End file.
